


Dance

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dance with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninkasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/gifts).



Rory blinked as an alien that he vaguely recognized – a member of the royal family, maybe? – stepped in front of him and held out a tentacle.

The alien's face twisted into an expression that Rory was fairly certain was supposed to be a smile. "Dance with me?"

"Um." Rory hurriedly glanced around, trying to find the Doctor.

The alien tilted her – his? its? – head, looking confused. "Um?"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Rory's chest. Amy's eyes were twinkling in amusement as the alien stared at her. "Sorry, your majesty, he's mine. Why don't you try the Doctor again?"


End file.
